Silence Unspoken Words (Revised)
by Sinkingtotheground
Summary: Love is a language spoken by everyone but understood only by the heart, what would you do if you never had a voice to begin with? Samantha has been mute, or at least that's what her mother told her. Soon everything she used to believe in will be put to the test when she meets the prince of ghosts and encounters many other strangers on their journey to find out who she really is.
1. Chapter 1

Silence In other words, the complete absence of sound. Silence is something which holds the most significance in my short eighteen years of life, people take their voices for granted, I should know. I haven't heard my own voice since the day I was born, or at least that's what my mother Pamela Manson says. Ah, yes my mother, the woman who brought me to this world and the one who's the most defensive when it comes to me, her only daughter. When it comes to looks me and my mother are drastically different, my mother Pamela is a spitball of fire, even at the height of five foot four with her short curly orange hair, grey eyes and pale skin. Being a lawyer, she never hesitates to tell it like it is, and she can't stand to hear a word if it's against her and her family. Even so, beyond her fury, lies a goodhearted woman who would do anything to protect the ones she loves. Although I can't say the same for the times she argues with my father, Jeremy Manson. My father, Jeremy Manson is a tall man at five foot eight, with black hair, grey eyes and sun-kissed skin. Most people say I look like my father because of his hair, without it of course you would think I was a stranger. My father owns a seventy billion dollar corporation called Manson real estate. It's for the sole purpose of selling buildings, houses and lands across the city of Amity, the place which we reside. My parent's of course, being as rich and successful as they are bought the most lavish manor they set their eyes on in Amity. I spent most of my childhood living in mansions and luxurious hotels whenever my parents moved or visited other places for their occasional business trips, so it didn't come as a big surprise. Of course maybe it was the fact that because of my disability I had been pampered my whole life. Unlike most successful parents, my mother and father always found time in their day to spend with me which I was always thankful for. My parent's spared no expense at my education either, hiring the best tutors across the country in order for me to graduate. But like many other kids there were things which my parents did that irritated me, like hire me a specialist that would teach me sign language in order to communicate with others. Why this irritated me so much? Because I was better off of learning from books rather than a person treating me as if I was a child, if there was one thing that irritated me it was people who expected any less of me once they knew of my disability.

There are situations in which having a voice would come in the most useful. For example you're being kidnapped, you could probably scream your lungs out until someone hears you and sees the situation at hand, why? Because you used your voice, for that reason your either being saved or have added a witness which would be helpful in finding you. Another example could be that you're going out to eat and you happen to be allergic to one of the ingredients on the menu. You can easily tell the waiter or waitress to leave it out without causing risk to yourself. Or in my case, it could be that you just happened to oh-so- coincidentally walk right into a crime scene for the first time in your life and fainted on the spot because of the smell of rotting corpses. Next thing you know you're awake with a weapon in your hand and cops surrounding you, ready to take you behind bars. Yes, that would definitely be a great time in which your voice would be useful.

I sat up disorientated, events from last night coming back to me like a slap in the face. I was walking along a dim lit street, my mother and father had gotten into an argument again and I couldn't stand to bear it anymore so I left. One of the maids insisted I take a bodyguard with me as it was late at night but I only denied it as it would irritate me. How I wish I didn't deny that simple request, how I wish I never left home at all and rather continued to listen to my parents spit colorful words into each other's faces. Instead I found myself walking down an unfamiliar street by an empty road at two in the morning, that's when I heard the strangest sound. It was like a high pitched scream but muffled at the same time causing the person screaming to be reduced in volume. I acted on impulse of course, regardless of my disability, if someone was in trouble I needed to at least help them. Unfortunately by the time I arrived at the source of the sound, my own eyes widened in horror at the sight in front of me. Three corpses, each one more horribly mangled than the other lay in a row, as blood began to pour slowly out of their bodies. Pale grey faces, empty eyes and mouths wide, they seemed to stare at me in warning. Horrified I took a few steps back and looked around, if there was anyone here than I had to get away and fast. Snapping my eyes back to the corpses the smell radiated off of them and into my nostrils. It was like copper only more vile, I peered down at my purple converses which now had a bit of blood on the bottom edges. I gagged, it was as if some sick minded fuck decided to make a soup of purely blood and skin and let it boil overtime. Why in the world would anyone do that? Well let's just say that during one of my parent's business trips we went to a fancy restaurant, my parents and I decided to choose a rare delicacy, something which I will always regret because ever since that I became a vegetarian.

In fact now that I think back to it, the blood didn't smell like copper at all but of rotting meat sitting in the garbage that no one bothered to throw away. My vision slowly faded to black, as the smell took over my senses and I fainted. The first thing I thought when I woke up was why my bed was rough and cold, why one of my hands felt heavy or the fact that I could hear hushed whispers from all around. It wasn't my birthday and as far as I could remember last night-wait, last night! My eyes shot open in pure horror as I looked ahead of me. Police cars barricaded around me, a huge crowd in the distance and flashes of cameras made me squint from the light. People were gesturing to me as others vigorously nodded. One man stood pointing in the direction of my apparel, I followed his index finger and nearly dry heaved. My purple hoodie was drenched in blood as well as my blue skinny jeans and my converse could now barely be recognized. My fingers trembled, but the weight of something caused me to look at my hand, oh god no! There in my right hand, held tightly in my grasp was a gun. In a panic I stood, the gun falling from my fingers as I turned around in horror to stare at the corpses. I didn't even have time to take a step; police officers cuffed me and shoved me into the back of one of their police cars. The rest was just a blur, for the first time in my life I, Samantha Vivian Manson was put in behind bars without a proper trial, without a visit from my parents and without a single chance regardless of my disability.

A lone tear slid down my pale cheek, as I looked at the girl before me. Long black hair was put into a bun, pink lips pulled into a tight line and her small height at five foot six was in a grey jumpsuit that was so loose she appeared to be drowning in it. Large violet eyes rimmed with red stared back at her in sorrow as her lips tried hard not to quiver. Using one of my sleeves, I wiped my tear before sinking against the prison cell wall and putting my head on top of my knees. I was that girl and I had never felt so pitiful.

(Hello! As you know I'm back, and if you're reading this story from the start or seeing the different changes It's because of the fact that I'm re-editing this story as my writing has drastically improved! I apologize to most of my followers for the fact that I abandoned this story, but there were family problems in the way and for me family comes first. Anyhow now that I've gotten through that I hope that you'll enjoy Silence; Unspoken words as there is definitely more action involved around this rather than before, no need to worry it still follows the story line just the same but since my writing skills have improved it's much better and more detailed than before! I hope that you all will support me through this entire journey and hopefully get this story done by the end of 2013 or even earlier before that so I can continue on new stories to write for you.)


	2. Chapter 2

"...The Manson child wanted attention from her parents; maybe it was because of her disability or the mere fact that the parents fought quiet often. Samantha's rage was slowly building up; perhaps she couldn't take the mental stress anymore and lost it on these innocent people. Either way authorities have simply denied us of interviewing the parents and the young lady. Sources inform us that the mayor of Amity Vladimir Masters, a close friend of the Manson's has stated, 'Samantha Manson has been having short term memory loss, because of this sometimes in certain situations an individual may lose control on those that are near them'. It wouldn't make sense though, why Miss Manson has been sentenced to jail at the Amity prison and not put into a proper mental facility, where she can get the proper treatment or why she's denied her rights on a trail. We'll be keeping you updated on the latest of this crime, for now this is channel three news and I'm Trisha Smith signing out".

"This is completely fucked up"! A feminine voice screeched, chucking her blackberry at the TV screen. "Pamela, calm down". A masculine voice whispered, ushering his wife out of the visiting room in Amity prison as people turned to stare bewildered at the orange haired woman from their conversations with other prisoners. "Shut the hell up, Jeremy. Sam can't even hurt a fly! And that Vladimir Masters, that bastard is just as I perceived him an attention seeking man-whore"! Pamela glared at her husband before viciously yanking his hair "I don't care what the fuck I have to do or you have to do but I want my daughter back at home, safe and sound"! Jeremy winced as he pulled his wife off of him, clutching his head before glaring at Pamela "Pamela! Watch that mouth of yours"! The woman only flipped her husband off, crossing her arms "It's because I've called your best friend a man-whore? Maybe if you saw how he tried to molest me you would've agreed! Instead you choose to believe whatever lies he weaves up rather than your own wife"! Jeremy gritted his teeth before lifting his hand and slapping his wife across the cheek, Pamela looked at her husband in shock. "I know you've accused Vladimir of many things, but this? This is completely ridiculous, Vladimir Masters is a respectable man he's the reason were even as successful as we are today. He's helped us through our struggles, and you have the audacity to accuse him of something this cheap"?!

"So it doesn't at all faze you that I've been molested? What kind of husband are you"?!

Pamela stared at her husband, as she slowly clenched her hands now at her sides, tears building up in her grey eyes. "So you trust that power sucking corporate leech rather than your own wife who you've been married to longer than you've known that said 'respectable' man"?

Jeremy lifted a brow opening his mouth, Pamela only stuck her hand up to silence him "Don't fill my mind up with more of your crap; there's enough room for the toilet for that. I'll have my people send you the divorce papers". Pulling of her gold ring she threw it at Jeremy's feet, before clearing her throat. "From now on I'll handle my daughter's case and the expenses myself". The clicking of her heels faded as she passed through the door, back to the visiting room leaving Jeremy in the hall by himself.

"Thank god I didn't actually rape that crazy bitch". Murmured Jeremy eyes glowing red. Suddenly a body appeared in smoke, a man with Crimson eyes, his black hair styled in the shape of horns a slight v shape created along the middle of his forehead, Skin so pale it could've been mistaken grey. He wore a thick red cape which covered his body; his overall appearance looked like that of a vampire. The sound of something falling on the floor could be heard from behind him, the man smirked and looked at the body of Jeremy Manson that now lay unconscious "Pretending to be you Jeremy isn't that easy. Deceiving your wife though is"! A shrill ringing echoed across the room "For the love of, Leafing through one of his pockets the strange man picked up his cell phone, yes this is Vladimir Masters, yes, very well, tell them I'll be there". Closing his phone, Vladimir smirked once again fangs glinting against his red lips before nudging Jeremy's unconscious body with his boot "Finally, everything is going just as I thought". With a malicious smile, Vladimir's body began to fade just as a red mist spread across the room, like a cheap magic trick the man was gone, leaving behind Jeremy's body that lay unconscious on the floor.

(A-lot of swearing, actually this would probably be one of the few reasons that my story is rated M, so if you can't handle it simply don't read it. This scene is one of my favorites as it's not only introducing Vlad but also giving you a short glimpse of some of the heinous acts he's done in the past and present.)


	3. Chapter 3

Chartreuse skies spread across the horizon of a large grassy hill, the greens contrasting with one another. A lone tree stood just off to the side, vegetation seemed scarce to the human eye apart from small clusters of flowers one couldn't tell if it was day or night here, the site itself could partially confuse someone all together. A low wail made its way to my ears, I smirked before aiming my gloved hand towards the tree a brief flicker of light could be seen and soon enough the tree erupted into flames. I killed off most of the vegetation just like this, shooting of rays of light, well actually they were ectoplasmic beams of energy but to the human eye it would only be seen as a ray of light or even strikes of lightning. "Brother, this is completely ridiculous". A feminine voice murmured, turning around I glared daggers of the short woman at the height of five feet standing before me, long scarlet hair was braided to the side, hazel cat-like eyes narrowing back at me as she frowned her red lips contrasting darkly against her pale skin. "No it isn't, **Jasmine**" I seethed, running one of my gloveless hands through my Ivory hair "I'm not killing people this time now am I"? Her eyes blazed at the pronunciation of her full name, before she took a deep breath "Father wants to meet you in his studies, I suggest you go **Daniel**". Jasmine replied in a calm tone, before swiftly turning around, her teal georgette dress fluttering from the slight breeze that passed through. Clenching his fists at his name, Daniel turned to shoot one last ectoplasmic ray into the already burning tree before flashing away.

"Your majesty, with all due urgency I request you to let me tend to the royal gardens the prince has completely burnt off any and all forms of vegetation"! A male voice stuttered out, before falling to the ground and wrapping their green arms around the king's feet. "Alright, alright! Just let go off me undergrowth, I know how much you love your 'children' just go". The burly man sighed, watching with jade eyes as the strange man scampered out of the room. "You know, for being a Phantom you seem awfully stressed" A low female voice stated, The king rose to his feet at his full height of six foot one, running his pale hands through his grey hair before turning to the keeper of the voice. A short female around the height of five feet stood, her well defined eyebrow arching as she adjusted her short scarlet hair, hazel eyes peering back at the king. "Madeline, you know that because of Daniel's actions we've had to face a lot of critics from the ghost realm. The more reckless he is, the more I have to deal with". Madeline sighed, nodding her head in agreement "I know Jack, but we have to give him some time to calm down". The king, Jack grunted in response before slamming his fist against the wall "He's twenty-two Madeline; we can't keep doting on him. He needs to realize his actions are costing us our hard earned respect". Madeline placed her arm on her husband's shoulder "I agree sweetheart, but Daniel's slowly going out of control...I'm afraid that if he loses himself, the whole kingdom will suffer. We need to tackle his aggression one step at a time". Frowning, the queen locked eyes with her husband, the same frown appearing on his face before a loud slam broke their worried gazes. "Tell Jazz not to say my human name ever again"! Daniel shouted at the top of his lungs locking his evergreen eyes on his father and mother. "What, on earth are you wearing Daniel"? His mother questioned gesturing to his attire; the young man stood at the height of six foot three clad in a large black trench coat chained at random angles, leather gloves on his hands, ripped navy blue jeans and black steel toed boots adorning his feet. He smirked "My clothes, as you can see mother". Madeline sighed before gesturing to her husband's attire, a Crisp white dress shirt, black tie, black slacks and grey dress shoes "At-least wear something formal, you cannot just roam around the castle in those, you'll give everyone the wrong impression"! Daniel only shrugged before snapping his evergreen eyes toward his father, Jack "You called for me"? Jack nodded rubbing his chin "You've been burning off the castle gardens lately; undergrowth has been calling you 'the children killer'. I suggest you stop before he loses his temper and unleashes his wrath on all of us like last time". Daniel snorted "The children killer? That senile ghost can't even think of a proper name for me. And what if I don't stop, burning off the castle gardens, if he loses his temper I'll freeze him again just like last time". Both his parents arched their brows "If you do that Daniel, we'll have no choice but to banish you from the ghost realm until you're ready to come back". The queen stated, staring hard at her son as flashes of red appeared in her hazel eyes. Daniel narrowed his eyes, "what the fu- Language! Son". Jack cut in, as the young prince clenched his fists "One more word from you and we'll have no choice but to kick you out". Daniel's lips tightened into a straight line, Jack put his hand on his son's shoulder "Good I'm glad you're listening to me now". Daniel only shook off his father's hand before phasing through the room, hands clenched at his sides. The king and queen briefly glanced at each other before sighing "He'll never learn".

"Are you insane, brother"?! Jazz stressed out gesturing to Daniel, face palming herself. "Mother and father will go absolutely mad if you run away. Not to mention our image"! Daniel rolled his eyes before crossing his arms over his chest "It's always about the image, isn't it? Everyone in the family only cares about how we appear to the rest of the ghosts that reside in this pitiful kingdom. I don't care about what those two think either, I'm sick of having such high expectations from everyone just because I'm the only male heir to the throne".

Jasmine frowned at her brother "It's not the way you think it is Danny, you cannot just do something like this it's completely out of the question. I'll talk to mother and father; I'll let them do whatever you want just as long as you don't go out there into the human world"!

The ghost prince merely shook his head before turning to give his sister one last look "I don't care anymore, Jazz I'm sick of this damn place and the damn rules, I'm sick of all those girls that think I'll marry them for what they flaunt. I'm going and I'm never coming back".

"Danny, Wait"! Jasmine screamed, as her brother slowly vanished into thin air. Jasmine wrapped her arms around herself before turning towards the large French window she had been staring out of "Please come back". She whispered, as tears rolled down her pale cheeks.

(I hope I captured the imagery of a little bit of the ghost zone well. Yes everyone is different in appearance in the ghost zone; they're ghosts after all! Danny's a rebel, but of course he's a rebel with a cause)!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm not sure how much time passed as I sat in the prison cell; I'd cried myself to the point where my eyes burned if I were to cry anymore. I bit my lip to keep it from quivering, with that action itself I would end up in tears. From the time that I arrived I never bothered to take a look around the prison cell, I was too preoccupied crying my eyes out. I took a thorough look around my prison cell, grey linoleum tiles, starch white walls, two very small bunk beds off on one side and a little bathroom hidden from a separate wall. There wasn't much to it; the prison cell was the size of a regular bedroom. The only feature that affected me the most was of course the jail bars, which held me captive inside this room reminding me that everyone believed I was a murderer. I looked down at my wrists, the staff had put a metallic bracelet on my hand with the numbers three seventy-four etched into it. Three seventy-four, that was my identity now. I was no longer an individual that was different from the rest; I was merely a number, one of many others that were frowned upon for their crimes. "Number three seventy-four, you have a visitor. Please follow me to the visiting rooms and don't even think of trying any funny business, because if you do you will be shot on the premises". A female prison guard stated sternly, her brown eyes cold as she unlocked the lock opening the large Iron Gate. I stumbled on my feet as I followed behind her, my hands cuffed tightly together as we arrived to the visiting room. "My poor baby girl"! My mouth dropped open at the source of the sound, as tears filled my eyes. In front of me stood a curly orange haired woman who looked equally as broken as myself, but she held her ground standing in her grey five inch heels, matching colored skirt and white dress shirt. I thought I was dreaming, until she wrapped her arms around me tightly a gesture which I tried to return, but was helpless as the cuffs refrained me from doing so. I burst into more tears, letting go of me my mother picked up her black coach purse from the ground. She looked at my face before frowning. "Oh Sam, don't cry I'll get you out of here...but first", my mother pulled out some pens and papers from her purse; I need you to write down everything that happened last night up until this morning. Don't leave out any details; I need to know what happened in order for me to file a proper case on this". I looked up at my mother in question as I peered around her shoulder before looking back at her. Where was father? He usually translated everything I gestured to my mother; my mother only closed her eyes and sighed. "You're father is...sick, I'll be taking care of things from here Sam... Just go ahead and write". Gesturing toward the papers and pens my mother leaned her head back, pinching her nose in frustration. I decided not to disturb her by asking the whereabouts of my father; it seemed to me that their fight had lasted longer than usual, which was bizarre. Slowly picking up a ball point pen, my fingers trembled as I wrote out all the details from what occurred last night, up until the morning when I had woken up, which was proven a difficult task because of the handcuffs keeping my wrists strained. By the time I had finished, the same prison guard who had led me into the visiting room told me and my mother our time was up. My eyes widened as I looked toward my mother in panic, I didn't want this visit to be over I had to have someone to assure me everything was going to be okay...I needed my mother! Instantly seeing the panic in my eyes my mother walked around the table before pulling me into a hug and whispering into my ear "Everything will be okay Sam, just trust me on this...I promise I'll get you out of here". With one last embrace from my mother, we were pulled away. The last thing I saw before I left was a tear rolling down her cheek. If the strongest member of the family broke down, what could they do to prevent the inevitable? I had been charged with homicide, there was blood from the corpses on my own body and a gun in my hand. To everyone that saw, I appeared guilty or even mental. There was solid evidence against me and my mother knew it, I wiped the remaining tears on my face before straightening my posture. I needed to be strong for my mother, even though I knew my fate had already been decided.

* * *

I held my tray tightly, looking around for a place to sit. There were men on one side and woman on the other; we were separated by a wired fence. After all this was a prison, but the city of Amity couldn't afford to bother with expenses to buy another prison which would separate the two genders completely. Instead they set up a wired fence, dividing the prison in half...just as long as something didn't happen I was somewhat thankful to be on the females' side, as it appeared much safer when compared to the males. Most of the male prisoner's followed the movement of any woman who happened to walk by. With lust filled eyes they licked their lips and shook the barbed wire, shouting out names and teasing the opposite gender. It was like they were wolves, observing their prey from a distance...waiting for the right moment to pounce. I mentally shuddered and walked to a secluded table as far away from the fence as possible, turning my body toward a wall so I was facing away from the fence. I picked up some stale, unappetizing bread from my tray and slowly bit into it. I gagged, before picking of pieces of the bread, remnants of mold on it. I eyed the tray with disgust and looked at the only edible looking thing on the tray, meat loaf...at least I prayed that was meatloaf. Unfortunately it seemed like I was going to have to give up my vegetarian diet in order to survive here, begrudgingly I took a bite before chewing. It wasn't as bad as the bread that's for sure, but the feeling I got eating the meat reminded me of not only the restaurant that served delicacies but of the corpses I had the luck of stumbling upon last night. Losing my appetite, I put down my spoon and closed my eyes wondering to myself, who placed a gun in my hand? I also knew that I had a strong sense of smell when it came to things like blood, but being passed out for so long...that wasn't like me, so then who? A loud bang disrupted my thoughts as a tray filled with the inedible food fell onto the table. Startled by the sound my head snapped upwards my eyes widening as I looked into a pair of large ocean blue eyes.

"You know...you should probably eat Three seventy-four, I know this food tastes like crap but we have to live don't we"? Number Three seventy three gestured to me, as she blew a long strand of her black hair out of her ocean blue eyes, I look at her incredulously my nose scrunching up in disgust as I eyed the food once more. Live? In a place like this, has she lost her mind? I think to myself. The girl was strange; she had randomly appeared out of nowhere, started to eat and then continued talking to me even though I hadn't said a word. Either way she didn't bother to pester me about it, she probably just assumed I was quiet to begin with as most people thought anyways. Maybe that's why I hadn't gotten myself into much trouble here in prison with other prisoners; I cracked a brief grin for once thankful for my disability. "You know, I've only been here for about two weeks...you're the first new face I've seen since then. What are you in here for anyways"? Number Three seventy three asked, gesturing to me. I frowned before looking at the plain white shoes I was wearing, the laces suddenly seeming a million times more interesting. I couldn't even say anything even if I wanted to and besides, how could I even communicate with someone about how I wasn't supposed to be here without them laughing at my face. Everyone in prison had been convicted of some sort of crime and to even listen to the reason how I ended up here would just appear to them as a joke. I knew, I wasn't stupid I had seen other prisoners try while the rest just laughed in their faces. Number three seventy three snapped her pale fingers in my face before leaning against her plastic chair, shrugging. "It's understandable you don't want to talk about it, so I won't bug you...but you could at least tell me your real name right? I'll tell you mine, I mean we might as well face the facts that were going to be seeing each other a lot more often you know? Since this is prison and all". I gave her a long look before shrugging my shoulder and gesturing to my mouth, she furrowed her brows while leaning in closer. I rolled my eyes before gesturing again, if she couldn't understand this simple gesture than she would probably think I was crazy. To my surprise, her eyebrows rose to her forehead as her lips parted in shock, before she stuttered "Y-you can't speak"? I nodded my head in confirmation, waiting for her initial reaction. "Oh my god, how-how did they even...how did you even. I mean you basically have a handicap, they can't just put you behind bars without someone to at least speak on your behalf"...She trailed off, shock clearly written on her face. "It won't be good if you keep quiet too long either, someone's bound to cause you harm"! She whispered horrified, staring at me an emotion I had grown accustomed to flashing briefly in her eyes. I simply shrugged before standing up, as prisoner Three seventy three copied my actions beginning to walk in pace with me. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't mean to act as though I pity you...It's just the government in this city in general is horrible. I mean come on they don't even bother to invest their money into making separate prisons for opposite genders, and they can't even accommodate people with special needs"... she trailed off as I turn to glare at her, "Not that you would need help! It's just...look I'm sorry, I'll start over again" I pause as I look over at her sticking out her hand "I'm Danielle, but everyone that I know calls me Dee..." I arch a brow before reluctantly shaking her hand and slowly spell my name out in the air, Dee squints trying to follow my gesture closely and it takes her only a couple of tries before she nods in understanding. "It's nice to meet you too...Sam". I simply shrug, before Dee mimics my action "I guess I should find some paper or something if I actually want you to talk to me, or maybe...if you know sign language you could teach me"! Dee babbled on as we walked out of the cafeteria together, yes she was definitely odd.

* * *

"I just don't know Lancer; Sam is in a deep mess. This entire case it's...there are no loopholes except for the fact that Sam had managed to remain unconscious for such a long period of time. Other than that, all evidences can be easily proved against her". Pamela sighed, pinching her nose out of habit as the bald man in front of her arched a thick brow his grey eyes narrowing. "Did you get the gun at least? You could find out the model and see who's licensed it"... Lancer trailed off as Pamela's eyes widened, before she grabbed her purse and jumped up from the chair she'd been sitting on. "Thank you so much, I was just over thinking things. I don't know how I could've forgotten such an important clue"! Lancer scratched his black goatee in thought, as Pamela made her way out the door of the large laboratory. "Wait Pamela"! Lancer shouted, she paused her hand gripping the door as she whipped her head back to face him. "Yes, Lancer"? He frowned, before walking toward Pamela "Is everything alright between you and Jeremy"? Pamela laughed, before waving her hand "Of course everything is. Why would you say that"? Lancer shrugged crossing his arms over his chest "Because usually you complain about him, every time you visit". Pamela sighed, tears welling up her grey eyes "We-we're getting a divorce Lancer". Lancer clenched his fists "Has he lost it?! He does know what you've been through right Pamela"?! He seethed gesturing to Pamela who blinked away her tears "He said to me that 'Vladimir would never do something that cheap'. I-I told him...It's over". Lancer unclenched his fists, before looking at Pamela helplessly "Pam, you're my youngest sister. But I don't think it was a great idea to keep quiet about what he did to you. Just file a report I'll take care of the expenses". Lancer promised his hand on her shoulder as she looked at him before shaking her head. "If I do that Lancer, you know Vladimir won't hesitate to kill you and my daughter". Lancer's shoulders slouched for a minute before he looked back at his sister "The world would be a better place, if that sorry excuse of a man was put behind bars. I'd rather die knowing he's rotting in prison than harming other women just like you. And Sam? He can't hurt her if we win this case. I'll give you the time to finish this case to get Sam out of prison and send her back home with her real family safe and unharmed. When that's done, you will not only file your own case...but put that leech where he belongs". Pamela's face paled at her brother's words, as she shook her head vigorously "She's been like a daughter to me the day they placed her in my care...how can I just let her go? I won't ever be able to see her if I send her away"... Pamela trailed off, Lancer stared at his sister incredulously "This is no time to be selfish Pam, have you even bothered to tell her that she's not even your real daughter"? Pamela fiddled with her bag, Lancer narrowed his eyes before letting out a breath of air "I can't believe you Pamela, I really can't...there's only so much a girl her age can take. Especially in the situation she's in right now, Prison, you and Jeremy's divorce and when you tell her this she's sure to put herself in a bad mood". Pamela fiddled with her bag once more as Lancer sighed, slapping his forehead with his hand "You didn't tell her about you and Jeremy either? Oh god Pam...You-I can't even believe you"! Lancer muttered a few incoherent words before picking his keys up from his work desk, nudging Pamela out the door before locking the room. "I'm coming with you Pam, whether you like it or not. If I don't go, you're sure not to tell Sam anything". Pamela frowned, as she trailed behind her brother. What would Sam think of her? What would her birth parents think of her? And more importantly...would Sam hate her because she hadn't bothered to tell Sam the truth?

* * *

(So much drama in this chapter! Yes I've made Lancer Pamela's big brother, I just felt he needed to be involved in the story somehow as when I had written previously Pamela had ended up alone and helpless but now that's not the case. Danielle and Sam have met! Yes the prison is divided and yes the government system is corrupt, but there's a new found clue...the gun and of course the shocking news that Sam isn't Pamela's daughter.)


	5. Chapter 5

"Now...I just need to figure out where the hell I am", Daniel murmured to himself swishing his hair around to get rid of the rain drops. Lightning crackled in the charcoal sky making the tall structures all the more menacing. Lamps flickered off and on in the distance as cars zoomed by, trails of mist forming from the impact of the wheels hitting the soaking road. Usually the ghost realm's weather varied from place to place, his kingdom Spyros was known for its constant warm and humid weather apart from the monthly monsoons which were equally as hot. Not used to the weather in the human realm, Daniel pulled a hood over his unusual colored hair, scrunching his brows together before taking a good look around him. Millions of people were scattered about the crosswalks and streets, smoke emitting from hot dog stands and other restaurants in and around the downtown area. Music blared from small shops, the dinging of bells clarifying if a person entered a store. Overall it looked like a cheaper version of New York City. Daniel eyed a newspaper stand in the distance, shoving past clumps of people who gave him annoyed looks; he briefly glanced at the heading of the paper before snorting to himself. 'Amity Times', yes this was definitely a cheaper version of New York City. "Ya gonna' buy that son"? A rough voice questioned, the owner of the newspaper stand stood taking a sip of his coffee before eyeing him suspiciously. Daniel arched a brow before retorting "Does it look like I am"? The man merely shrugged, taking a seat back on his chair before making a shooing gesture "Ya don't wanna buy then get outta ma' sight, I've got costumers ta' take care of". Daniel narrowed his evergreen eyes, stuck out his finger before picking up a newspaper and running off swiftly through the throng of people who began to flock at the scene.  
He snickered to himself when the man shouted vulgar words after him; Amity was definitely going to be an interesting city now that he was here.

* * *

Sam frowned looking at her mother then uncle, a look of confusion clear on her face as her mother grimaced. Pamela grabbed hold of Sam's hand, trying her best to avoid the steel cuffs. Her uncle shot her a brief smile before looking around the room his expression turning grim. "Just...promise me Sammy that you won't get mad at me". Pamela whispered, Sam's eyes widened at her mother's nickname for her. She never addressed her as Sammy unless something serious had happened or she was leaving to work abroad. Either way Sam nodded her head her fingers wrapping around Pamela's wrist, whatever her mother had to say to her was important if her uncle was here. "And promise me you won't ever change yourself because of what I'm about to say". Sam nodded once more, letting Pamela continue "I know you've been having a tough time with the situation you're in and I also know how much you try to keep strong Sam. That's one of the many things which I love about you, you're strong and you help others no matter what the consequences may be. Growing up it's been tough for you; I remember when Jeremy tried to put you in private school and how those kids harassed you for the most ridiculous things. You were in tears that day when they told you how you barely looked like a Manson apart from your hair", Pamela paused her hands softening their hold as she closed her eyes for a minute, Sam glanced at her mother warily before she continued "But you didn't believe them and came home early. You never bothered to share anything Sam; most kids would come crying home to their parents, but you? You locked yourself in the lounge and cried until you fell asleep, Sammy"... Pamela trailed off her voice cracking, "I'm sorry for not telling you sooner sweetheart-Pamela inhaled a large breath of oxygen as her lips formed a frown, "but you're adopted". Sam's hands dropped to her lap the soft clinking of the chains hitting against each other which caused her mother and uncle to look up at her in alarm. Sam's posture became stiff as a vacant look crossed her eyes, her lips in a straight line. Pamela and Lancer shot up from their chairs glancing at each other worriedly. Pamela reached out to grasp Sam's shoulders, shaking them anxiously. "Sam? Sammy"! Pamela paled looking towards Lancer, who nudged Sam gently. Security guards hearing the hysterical voice of Pamela barged through the door to the private visiting room, Pamela panicked holding an unresponsive Sam "She's in shock Lancer-NO! Don't touch my daughter"! Pamela shrieked as the security pried her off of Sam, before shoving Sam out of the door cuffed hands behind her back. Pamela pulled off her heel, chucking it at one of the security guards holding Sam's wrist tightly "Who the fuck do you think you are taking my daughter away in such a state"?! Pamela seethed as Lancer held her back from chucking another one of her heels; the security guards gave Pamela and Lancer a narrow-eyed glance before continuing on their way. "Jesus Pamela, you should know better than to throw your shoes at someone. They could've arrested you damn it"! Pamela nodded knowingly, "I know Lancer but they can't just barge in like that! Sam...She-what if she hates me"?! Lancer scoffed, rolling his eyes "Samantha is mature enough to know right from wrong, she may not be my real niece by blood, but I've known her enough to know she'll be upset but won't hate you. Get those thoughts out of your head, the only thing you should worry about now is finding out who owns that gun". Ruffling Pamela's hair in a childish manner, Lancer gestured toward the exit. "We should get going, there's a lot of work to do". Pamela frowned, "But, she's not safe Lancer. Haven't you heard those stories of woman getting raped in prison, the fighting, joining gangs. How will my daughter survive in the state that she's in"?! Lancer glanced at Pamela briefly before whispering "I paid one of the officers that work inside the woman's sector in prison to keep watch on her". Pamela's mouth dropped open in shock "How-when did you do that"? Lancer shrugged, "when you were waiting in the visiting room". Pamela sighed in relief before arching a brow towards her brother "How can you guarantee this person will watch my daughter and keep her from harm"? Lancer smiled "Because Valerie used to be one of my most trustworthy students, I'm just glad I met her as she was coming in for her shift otherwise I don't know what I would've done". Pamela narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "If she was one of your trustworthy students, why did you pay her to keep Sam safe"? Lancer scratched his goatee, "I kind of owed her, I used to bet with my students back then and well I forgot". Pamela shook her head "I can't believe you used to bet with your students". The two proceeded bickering as they made their way out of the prison.

* * *

"You going to eat that"? Dee gestured towards Sam's untouched tray of prison food. Shaking her head Sam shoved the tray toward Dee, watching in disgust as the girl shoveled spoonful after spoonful of mystery meat in her mouth. Cringing, Sam moved her gaze away from Dee and moved to examine her bracelet. Eventually her mind began to wander as she recalled Pamela's words 'You're adopted", Sam had thought long about the entire thing when she came back to her prison cell. After getting through the initial shock, she had many questions which she wanted to know the answers to. Sure it had hurt her that Pamela didn't tell her beforehand and the fact that she was in prison only made it worse, but it distracted her from the situation she was in, which Sam was grateful for. Pamela and Jeremy had both raised her like their own and in all truth Sam saw them as her parental figures regardless that she now knew she was adopted. In all sense they were her parents, Sam didn't care if her real parents loved her or not, now all she wanted to find out was who she really was. Where her roots came from, what her real last name was, if she had any siblings' even cousins and where she was born. Sam just wanted answers, answers to her simple questions. Of course she was nervous too, if she were to get released from prison what would her real family think of her?

"Aren't I the speed demon Sam"? Her thoughts were disrupted by Dee who pointed to the two empty trays, a giant grin gracing her pale face. Sam rolled her eyes grinning in return; trust Dee she only met a day ago to distract her. It was become a bad habit now that she thought about it; Dee somehow managed unknowingly to distract Sam from thinking herself into oblivion and that too by her ridiculous tactics. Dee huffed, crossing her arms over her chest playfully "You know I ate all the food on those two trays in like three minutes. I deserve some credit". Sam examined her fingernails nonchalantly shrugging her shoulders, as if to say 'I've seen better'. Dee nudged Sam jokingly, "Alright I get it my food eating skills don't impress you, but at least they distract you"! Sam's eyes widened, Dee simply winked at her before standing up from their table and walking away. Placing a hand on her forehead, Sam watched Dee carelessly walk away, the girl was becoming more and more unusual to her and it hadn't even been a whole month. Whatever went on in Dee's mind that was a mystery to anyone, but to Sam Dee was slowly becoming her friend, perhaps the first real friend Sam ever had in her entire life. It couldn't hurt to make friends, but then again this is prison...not exactly the best place to form great friendships. Standing up from the table she made her way towards Dee, walking in pace with her. Thoughts aside the normalcy distracted Sam, it was better to have some sort of support especially in a prison.

* * *

(I decide not to write about Sam's overall reaction to the news; I want to make her a strong character as she is the main lead. News like that would shock anyone; Sam was frozen as she tried to comprehend the words which were said. I didn't want to put myself through writing out an entire scene where she displays her overall emotions and lashes out or cries. Sam's mute, she's been through a lot and she has to keep strong in order to survive in a place like prison. I was reading the chapter I wrote beforehand and was very upset with it, it was short brief and not a lot of detail was involved. Sam seemed completely broken and Pamela seemed completely ignorant. I don't want to put Sam through depression, she's trying her best to overcome her situation in prison and making her more dramatic would only make her weaker. Now I'll probably get asked, why Pamela didn't tell Sam of her divorce with Jeremy. Because that would put her over the edge, there's only so much a person can take. I wanted to add Dee to lighten the mood and make Sam realize she has someone in prison, maybe they're not friends yet but Dee's there to reduce tension. The same goes for Lancer! Overall I would appreciate your opinions on the new updated chapters, there's a lot more to come and I hope you'll be there with me till the end!)


	6. Chapter 6

Daniel eyed the poster skeptically, before tearing it up and lighting it in green flames "That doesn't even look like a face, what a half-assed effort into making a wanted poster". Leaning against the wall, Daniel smirked. He was enjoying this new city a whole lot, people were easily scared or riled up which entertained him quite thoroughly. Just a few minutes ago he had phased his head out of a graveyard headstone and scared the crap of a nun who had come to offer her prayers to one of her 'sisters', imagine the look on her face when she saw a head popping out of the headstone. Currently he was burning wanted pictures off of bulletin boards outside of buildings; he was bored and needed to find a new victim fast otherwise burning the entire city sounded extremely enticing. The sky was beginning to darken. With eyes glowing a vibrant green, he phased through the wall he'd been leaning against. If he didn't feed off of an aura, it would only take seconds before he slaughtered every human he came in contact with. That was the one flaw of being a ghost; they needed to feed off of auras from humans in order to sustain a proper balance of emotions. Otherwise ghosts become destructive, emotionless and teeter on the brink of insanity. Like humans ghosts also had auras, but theirs where for keeping their souls safe, otherwise the soul would be left to linger in un-canny places possessing the bodies of human beings.

"What the hell are you supposed to be"? Daniel glared at the owner of the voice who gestured towards his chained jeans and combat boots. He was a bald man dressed in a janitor's uniform but if you were to peer closely you would see the blue hue around his body. Rolling his eyes, Daniel stepped closer to the figure grasping him by the neck. His voice firm and demanding, "You don't speak to the prince of Spyros like that...otherwise you know the consequences". The man's eyes widened as he struggled from the hand clutching his throat, judging by his expression he knew of the consequences. Daniel smirked sensing the man's weak aura before dropping him to the ground, "Since I'm in a good mood I'll let you off, but you have to find me the strongest aura from within this city. I'm running out of energy and time, if you even think about phasing away I'll hunt you down and gut your soul out of that pitiful thing you call an aura". The man shivered in horror as he nodded his head vigorously, bowing down to the prince he ran through the wall as quickly as his feet could carry him. Daniel crossed his arms over his chest contently watching as the man scrambled away from him.

* * *

Wrapping the thin sheet around her body, Sam shivered smoke emitting from her mouth because of the freezing temperature. Apparently it had been raining a full week in Amity, the prison guards had been complaining nonstop about it. The temperature in prison had drastically dropped during the night and she was finding it impossible to sleep. Standing up Sam walked around her cell, trembling as a burst of cold air blasted towards her. Nothing could be done about this; the government system was corrupted in Amity. Ever since Vladimir Masters was voted for mayor, he had major influence on the entire parliament system. He was a man with words, empty promises were his thing and yet people flocked to him in their times of need. Amity's economy was unstable as it was before Vladimir showed up and when he did many actions were taken in order to 'conserve their energy and resources'. Schools were reduced, people lost their jobs now only the wealthy got by and even that wasn't enough. Her parents survived on the sole fact that Vladimir was close to the family, Sam despised the old man there was something about him she didn't like. Maybe it was the fact he only craved power, or the crazed look in his eyes whenever he looked at Pamela. There was something off about him, something almost inhuman to her whom maybe no one else saw. Either way she didn't like him, not one bit. Sam sneezed, she felt much colder than before in fact she felt as though she was standing on a patch of ice. Sam trailed back towards the stiff bed, lying on the bottom bunk. She thought that walking would warm her but it did just the opposite, closing her eyes she saw a strange blue hue of light before her dreams took over her consciousness.

* * *

Daniel stretched his legs over the coffee table, putting his arms behind his head he leaned against the leather couch. Closing his eyes, he relaxed into the plush pillows. Anytime now he'd be able to get a proper energy refill, if of course that sad excuse of a ghost did follow his orders. His thoughts where answered when the same bald man burst through the door of the hotel room, Daniel narrowed his eyes when he realized the man had brought nothing with him. Slamming his fist against the table, glass shattering into fragments from the impact, Daniel stood up walking around the ghost pondering what needed to be done next. Although he already knew what he would do, the man held up his hands Daniel arched a brow stopping his feet. "I- I found the aura, but there's a huge problem"... he trailed off avoiding the prince's glowing eyes. "Well, what the hell is the huge problem"? Daniel hissed stepping closer to the trembling ghost, "The aura is in Amity prison, it's a prisoner and well..." Daniel clenched his fist, "So you thought it would be better to leave the aura inside the prison? Its night time isn't it? The time when humans go to sleep, you could've taken the human without even getting caught". The man cringed at the tone of the prince's voice, taking a few steps back. "The human was awake, she-she's not who you think she is...I don't think it would be a good idea if you take her aura". Daniel scoffed, throwing his arms up into the air, "I don't give two shits if the aura is from a girl, I don't give two shits if you gave yourself away while taking the girl. But you didn't, which is a stupid mistake coming from you. I'm slowly losing my mind, you will lead me to this aura and you will do exactly what I say or else you know what I'll do". The man shuddered before nodding his head; Daniel shoved the man ahead his fingers igniting a deadly green fire "Lead me to this aura, now". The man floated out the building, the prince hot on his trail.

* * *

(Dun...Dun...Dun, cliff-hanger!)


	7. Chapter 7

Her perfectly shaped eyebrows scrunched up together, pink lips pursed as beads of sweat trailed down her forehead. Long black hair cascaded down her shoulders, giving a halo effect as she continued to toss and turn.  
He slowly un-clenched his fists; it was like a scene from a story book...she looked like an identical version of snow white. If it weren't for the fact she was having a nightmare, she would've been exactly like the girl from the story. "This is the one, your majesty". The ghost murmured entranced by the glow, Daniel turned to glare at him before shoving him roughly to the side, "Shut up, I've got to think". The ghost turned his head away in silence. Stepping closer to the girl, Daniel frowned she was definitely not human that was unmistakable from the way she looked. A girl who possessed that much beauty even with her eyes closed couldn't possibly be a human, tapping his index finger against his chin Daniel smirked. All he needed to do was keep a close eye on his prey to decide once and for all if she was worth the risk of killing. If she wasn't however, than it would be an interesting game of cat and mouse. With the thud of his combat boots he stepped closer to her sleeping form. The bald ghost trembled staring at the figure lying in bed, before flicking his gaze towards the prince who was grinning like a Cheshire cat. He gulped sensing the young man's intentions for the girl who was asleep. He prayed for her soul, for if the rumors about the prince's recklessness were true...she was in very deep danger.

* * *

Sam awoke with a jolt, her chest heaving as she clutched a fistful of her prison uniform. Dragging her free hand through her hair she closed her eyes, trying to recollect her nightmare. Red eyes glowed in the distance, as voices beckoned her to come closer. It wasn't until she made her way closer to the eyes that a vicious looking claw ran itself across one of the ruby red eyes. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she continued to remember, the pain and fear as she witnessed those eyes widen in horror before slowly dimming out as the blood splattered against her shirt. Her fear though wasn't because of the ruby orbs, no. It was because of the claw, a charred and unrecognizable shape with grey talons that seemed to not belong to animals or even humans, which dug mercilessly into the skin of those red eyes, gauging them out.

* * *

Her fingers trembled as the spoon she once held clattered against the bowl of oatmeal; Danielle arched a brow waving her hands in-front of Sam's pale face. Sam snapped her eyes toward Danielle's, a look of surprise flickering through her features. "You okay Sam"? Danielle questioned calmly looking into Sam's eyes in concern. Sam quickly nodded her head before gripping her spoon once again; Danielle frowning analyzed Sam's features once again and shrugged her shoulders. "I'm here for you, even though we have no means of communication except for when you shake your head. Just know that Sammy-cakes". Sam glared at Danielle pointedly and peered back down on her tray to notice that she hadn't received an apple in the queue. Gesturing towards Danielle's tray, Sam motioned with her hands as Danielle nodded her head in understanding. Getting up, both the girls headed back toward the line in order to get the apple. For some people it may have been a little ridiculous, but in a place like prison all portions of a meal were essential in order to reduce the risk of diseases. That's when Sam felt it, the feeling of being watched. The hair on her neck rose as she whipped her head around and she found herself staring into a vibrant pair of jade eyes.

* * *

Authors note! And so it begins! The two have `seen`each other in a sense, it`s much more better than I previously wrote but the official `first look`, will most likely be in the next chapter. I`m sorry I haven`t updated for a while, with school going on it`s going to take some time for me to update ( I hope you can understand that!) But I`m not giving up on this story! Please continue to support me, through reading, reviewing and messaging me (I`d really appreciate the reviews from how well this story is getting on) Sorry once again, for the late updating and short chapter, but I promise the next one will be longer!


	8. Chapter 8

_That's when Sam felt it, the feeling of being watched. The hair on her neck rose as she whipped her head around and she found herself staring into a vibrant pair of jade eyes._

* * *

Her own eyes widened in return as a shiver ran through her spine. The keeper of those eyes was a boy, no older than she. He was currently leaning against a pillar by the barbed wire-fence, watching her like a hawk. He seemed in-human, with his bizarre ivory hair, jade eyes and the wicked smirk that was slowly forming across his face as she bit her lip. He flashed his sharp teeth at her confused expression, before narrowing his gaze towards a preoccupied Danielle. Sam didn't know what possessed her to move in front of Danielle's form, but she did so with her fists clenched. The odd boy arched a brow in her direction, before the smirk appeared again and he stepped closer to the fence. Pulling up his black and white striped sleeves, he gripped the fence shaking it effortlessly as the entire perimeter which the fence stood, wobbled. Sam's mouth formed an 'o' as she stared into his snake-like eyes. Fear radiated throughout her body, for one person to shake that entire fence...was completely unlikely, as it was made from thick steel conjoined together. Even some of the prisoners who shook the fence turned to look horrified at the young man. They knew that they didn't have enough strength to make the entire perimeter of the fence move with one shake. And yet here was one person, albeit extremely young but powerful who seemed to hold a great deal of strength within him. But none of that seemed to distract him, to Sam's unfortunate luck his gaze was locked on hers. Suddenly the fence didn't seem like a safe barrier, in-fact it only made her feel uneasy. His signature smirk appeared once more as he screamed out the words "you're mine"! Sam stumbled backwards, the rest of the prisoners looked between the two of them as wolf whistles radiated throughout the cafeteria. Danielle gripped Sam's shoulder, and leaded her back to their table seeing the exchange. Two things were sure to Sam, whether she liked it or not. That boy meant every syllable he uttered and the fence was no longer a barrier which would protect her from the true horrors of prison.

* * *

"This is so not good"... Danielle murmured, moving her eyes towards the boy who currently leaned against the post carelessly. Sam nodded in agreement, hurriedly getting up from the table and now long forgotten food as the two girls headed out towards the prison's yard, which doubled as a gym. "How the hell is he here though"? Danielle questioned to herself, Sam snapped her head towards Dee in shock as if to say 'how the hell do you know him'?! Dee simply shrugged "I'll tell you about him some other time, but right not we have to figure out how to keep you away from the cafeteria without starving you to death". "Leave that to me" a new voice cut in before Dee could utter another word. Both girls paled at the sight of the African-American security guard, who stood behind them with her arms crossed. "You're uncle left me in charge of you, kid. It's not that hard to believe that in this hell-hole of Amity you got stuck in the slammer regardless of your disability. I'm Valerie Grey, your official fairy god-mother". Valerie flashed a grin, pretending to search through both the girls in-order to not get caught. "During lunch hours you two will serve meals and eat afterwards. Of course that is once everyone has evacuated into the prison grounds and rehabilitation facility. Don't worry about anyone finding out, no-one in here really gives a rat's ass about rule breaking as long as you don't harm others. Guess it only makes sense when this city is slowly running into poverty. Fewer wage equals people giving less of an effort in their jobs". Valerie winked at them, before turning at her heel," A couple of prison guards will wake you both up in order to cook the meals and then serve them. Be awake". The clicking of her heels faded as Sam and Dee stared at each other in relief, at-least they could avoid the trouble that was stirring up during their meal-time.

* * *

Danny's POV

It was retarded how easily a person, or in my case a ghost could get inside of prison so easily without being caught. Breaking into the records and making myself a prisoner was a breeze. Stealing the uniform was no less either, in-fact it was way too easy for me. All I needed to do was keep an eye on the girl, the girl with the brightest aura I had ever seen in my life. An annoying ringing echoed throughout my prison cell, the door opened as all the men were directed towards the dining hall. Gagging in disgust at the shit they called 'food', I chose to lean against a pillar by that stupid excuse of a barrier they used to divide the prison genders. One flick of my wrist and I could pick that shit up off the floor setting it into flames, how I desired to burn it. It was than through the corner of my eye I saw the dull glow of her aura, my eyes attracted to it like a bee to a flower. It had dimmed significantly, compared to when the girl was asleep which confused me slightly. Shouldn't it be the same as it was before? I hadn't realized I was staring holes into her head until the girl turned around. If I was human, then maybe...just maybe my heart would've skipped a beat. Her eyes, eyes which did not belong to humans or even ghosts for that matter. A deep lilac was the color of her eyes, which seemed to glow the more you stared into them. I had seen eyes like that before, but the question was where? I smirked realizing just where I had seen them before, of course how could've I forgotten? The cognizant queen of time, Miranda only possessed those eyes. No-one else in the universe had the exact color; it was what she was known for, because she was the love child of a fairy and siren one of which acquired a strange potion which change their eye-color. It wasn't soon before a man fell deeply in love with her and her unusual status as an immortal. That man who happened to be Clockwork, the ghost king of time. It was an odd thing to hear in the ghost realm, an immortal and ghost to be married...but love worked in strange ways. The two royals ruled their kingdom Tempus with iron fists, while Clockwork managed time his wife Miranda managed the kingdom. Tempus had many ever changing seasons, most structures of buildings around the kingdom were furnished from the finest minerals, rocks and wood and the castle was a tall menacing obsidian structure that seemed to loom over the beautiful kingdom and forests. The only way to reach the kingdom of Tempus was by hover-boats, as the kingdom rested on floating lands, connected by flowing water and bridges. But if those eyes were really just one of a kind, who the hell was this girl and what was she doing here on earth? Daniel pondered, flashing his teeth toward the puzzled girl before narrowing his gaze towards the back of another prisoner. Another ghost, another annoyance he murmured in his mind as the girl he was previously staring at took a protective stance in-front of the ghost. 'Confusing and stupid...how interesting', he thought arching a brow in her direction smirking as he made his way towards the fence. She had already sparked his interest, now it was his time to screw with her mind for a bit. Lightly gripping the shitty excuse of a fence, he shook the entire perimeter satisfied with her shocked expression. Whatever she was, may it be a relative of Queen Miranda's or another immortal creature. Daniel had decided that instead of killing her, he would keep her as his source of entertainment. And if need be, he wouldn't hesitate to take her back with him to his kingdom. His strange obsession with pyromania was rapidly decreasing. A new obsession was taking place, the obsession with the nameless girl of bewitching eyes and her many secrets. "You're mine", He shouted smirking at her once more as her ghost 'friend' dragged her out. It wasn't until the ghost glanced back at him that he clenched his fists, that wasn't just any normal ghost...it was his twin sister Danielle.

* * *

(So you've been introduced to Valerie 'Sam's fairy god-mother', and of course the very short story of the queen of time! Things have been escalating well for these past chapters and I'm excited to know what you all think.)


End file.
